1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates transferring stored articles, which has a simple and high strength structure.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
As an example of a transfer apparatus assembled in a movable table moved along an article storage rack for transferring a stored article between the storing rack and the movable table, there has been known a type shown in FIGS. 17 to 19.
A transfer apparatus 30 includes four sprockets 34 (see FIG. 17) disposed in a rectangular geometry on a horizontal lift table (transfer table) 33 lifted and lowered along an article storage rack 31 (see FIG. 18), a chain 35 wound around the sprockets 34, a traction pin 36 erected on the chain 35 for engaging a handle (portion to be engaged) H of a stored article W, and a pressing pin 37 for abutting the outside of the handle H.
The traction pin 36 is positioned outside the moving region or path of the pressing pin 37. This is because, unless the traction pin 36 is moved outside the moving region of the pressing pin 37, the traction pin 36 cannot catch the handle.
The stored article W is transferred by a method wherein the traction rain 36 catches the handle H to draw the stored article W on the lift table 33 (see FIG. 19), and then the pressing pin 37 pushes the stored article W into an article storage rack (not shown) disposed on the left side of FIGS. 18 and 19.
When one of the traction pin 36 and the pressing pin 37 is moved on the lift table 33, the other pin is depressed by a guide 38 so as not to interfere with the bottom of the stored article W.
The traction pin 36 and the pressing pin 37 are depressed against springs 39 and 40, to be thus sunk in the lift table 33.
FIGS. 20 and 21 shows another example of the transfer apparatus.
In a transfer apparatus 50, an engaging lever 52 provided between a pair of parallel transfer chains 51 and 51 is circulated generally horizontally but with a portion of its path traversing a vertical distance, to engage a handle H of a stored article W, thus transferring the stored article between a lift table (not shown) and a storing rack (not shown).
The transfer chain 51 is circulated by drive chains 53 and 53.
The transfer apparatus 30 shown in FIGS. 17 to 19, however, requires the structure that the traction pin 36 and the pressing pin 37 are capable of extending from and retracting into the lift table, and further, it requires the guide 38 for extending and retracting the traction pin 36 and the pressing pin 37. This causes a disadvantage in complicating the structure.
Moreover, after a long period of service, the operation of extending and retracting the traction pin and the pressing pin becomes uncertain due to wear, thereby making unreliable the transfer of stored articles.
On the other hand, the transfer apparatus 50 shown in FIGS. 20 and 21 has a disadvantage that the spacing between the pair of transfer chains 51 and 51 and the drive chains 53 and 53 must be made wider than the width of a stored article, thereby enlarging the size of the lift table.
Moreover, when an error is generated in the relative positional relationship between the pair of transfer chains 51 and 51, the engaging lever 52 becomes skewed, tending not to engage the handle H.